The Blizzard
by KindredHeart
Summary: Izzy is lost on a cold winter night. She is very sick and delusional. Will someone find her and get her to safety before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

*This is a Road to Avonlea fan fiction. It is a month or so after Felicity and Gus get married and Felix is not going off to join the Navy or the Army. I do not own any of the characters, they belong to L.m. Montgomery and Sullivan Entertainment. Enjoy!*

Clive Pettibone banged on the front door of King Farm. It was late at night, and aside from Danial,

(who was already resting in the land of dreams) the Kings were about to get ready for bed. They had

been sitting in the parlor, when Clive knocked loudly on their door, as if to waken the dead. Upstairs

Danial started crying, and as Janet ran up to get him to go back to sleep, Alec went to answer the door

with Felix right behind him. "Clive," he said "what are you doing here so late?" "Is Izzy here?" Clive asked jumping right to the chase. "No, she's not here. Why? Is something wrong?" Alec asked, noticing

Clive was looking pale. "Izzy left the house hours ago and she hasn't come back yet. Murial and I are worried sick about her." Clive replied distraughtly. "Did she say where she was going?" Felix asked worriedly.

"No...she just said she was going for a walk, and she would be back soon."

"Don't worry, we'll help you look for her." Alec said just as Janet came back downstairs. "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw their anxious faces.

"Izzy is missing," Alec said "and we are going to round up some more men, and look for her."

Alec and Felix grabbed their coats, and their lanterns and were off. The threesome soon got a search team together, and divided up to cover more ground. It had now started snowing, and the wind blew fiercely, taking with it the shouts of the men, calling out to the lost Izzy.

After searching for an hour or so, they had no luck. Izzy was nowhere to be found. They had looked at the beach, the lighthouse, the schoolroom,... practically everywhere. They were now searching different parts of the forest. Felix kept worrying, imagining all that could have happened to her. "She has to alright," he would whisper to himself, "she has to be." The wind was not as strong as it was before, but the snow was falling harder and faster.

Meanwhile...

Izzy was a prisoner of her own mind. She was somewhere in the woods, it was dark, and she kept hearing voices. Voices that called to her, that told her terrible things she did not wish to hear. The voices terrified her and she could not get them to go away. She sat down against a tree, tears running down her flushed cheeks. She felt so feverish that she thought surly she must be boiling on the inside.

**...**

"Izzy!" Felix called for the hundredth time that night. He was just inside the woods, about a mile away from old Mr. Abraham's house. Mr. Abraham had passed away years ago, and his house had remained unoccupied.

…**..**

Izzy was now seeing visions, horrible visions that she could not escape. The town of Avonlea was on fire, people she loved unknowingly walked into the flames. She felt like she was going to die. The vision changed over and over growing more unbearable every time. She tried to scream but could not. Then she saw the worst thing ... the love of her life, Felix King was killed before her very eyes. It was then that she found her voice. "FELIX!" she screamed.

…**..**

Felix heard this scream of terror and knew it was Izzy. He ran off toward the sound and called out "Izzy! Izzy where are you?" He heard another scream and before long, from the light from his lantern, he found her. She was sitting in the snow, her head in her hands weeping uncontrollably. "Izzy," he said kneeling down next to her, "Iz what happened? Are you alright?" She seemed to cry harder, then loudly she said "He's gone, he's gone!" then softly "Felix is... dead."

Felix was alarmed and confused. "I'm not dead Iz, look I'm right here." He tried to get her to look at him, but had no success. She continued to cry hysterically. What was wrong with her? "Izzy," he said putting his arm around her, trying his best to comfort this frightened creature. But it was no use, it was as if she could not hear him, or sense him. What should he do? With this heavy snow it could easily become a blizzard. _She must be cold_ he thought. After all, she was just wearing an old shawl. He took off his coat and draped it around her shoulders. She coughed suddenly, then gasping before she fainted.

Felix tried to get her to wake up but couldn't. Felix was so worried. He lifted her into his arms, and started to head out of the woods. Unfortunately, as Felix feared, it soon became a blizzard. Mr. Abraham's house was not far away, and Felix prayed he could get them there safely.

…... to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Trudging through the snow Felix King carried an unconscious Izzy in his arms. Snow was flying about wildly making everything a white blur. Honestly he had no clue where he was going. He thought he was going the right way, but it was only a guess. In reality he was quite close to the old abandon house, but was slowly passing it up. _How long can we survive wandering in a blizzard,_ he thought as

Izzy's head moved on his shoulder. Unconsciously he tightened his arms around her.

Opening her eyes groggily Izzy let off a little moan. Felix didn't hear her because of the wind, but knew she was awake. He tilted his head so he could say something in her ear. "It may seem really bad right now Iz, but we're gonna be alright.….. I promise."

Izzy smiled tiredly. Felix spoke in such a soothing way even though they were in a wild, crazy blizzard. She snuggled closer to him and breathed in his sent.

A little while later Felix stopped in his tracks. Snow whirled around them as thought _Where are we?_ He turned around slowly. _I must have passed it up by now_. He started walking in another direction. It was dark, and Felix couldn't see because his lantern had blown out ages ago. Thankfully he only ran into a tree once.

Izzy was shivering in his arms and he was almost to the point of shivering himself.

He ran into a fence pole moments later. _We must be close now _he thought. It wasn't long before he came upon a... well it wasn't a house, it was a barn. At least it was shelter!

"We're here Izzy." he said aloud. "We made it!"

The barn door was ajar (very neglected like) and Felix slipped inside. It was pitch black in this wonderful, muggy shelter of theirs."Izzy" he said "do you think if I set you down you could stand?"

"I'll try" she said, and Felix set her down on her feet carefully. She felt extremely dizzy the moment her feet touched the ground, and leaned on him heavily for support.

Worriedly, the young man slipped his arm around her waist to hold her up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I will be in a second." Izzy replied, as the dizziness slowly wore off a bit.

When she could stand up, without falling over, Felix went to close the barn door all the way and latch it shut. When he was standing next to her again, the maiden asked "What do we do now? We can't see a thing!"

"Well, I guess feel our way around. You stay here and I'll go see...uh... feel whats out there." Felix said with a laugh.

He went along slowly, since he didn't want to run into anything. He stretched his arms out in front of him and suddenly realized exactly how awful it must have been for Gus when he was blind.

He thought he found the stables, a wheelbarrow (which was in the middle of the walkway!), and other little things in a barn, but most importantly a rather large pile of hay.

"Felix" Izzy called out a little while later when he hadn't made a sound.

"I'm alright Izzy. I'm commin' back." Felix answered as he made his way back over to her.

"I found a pile of hay towards the back. It'll keep us warm until morning. Where's your hand, I'll show you."

"Its right here." she said reaching out towards the sound of his voice. Their hands bumped and he took hers into his before leading her to the pile of hay.

She tripped on something despite the fact that Felix was being extra careful to make sure that didn't happen. Luckily Felix (who was still holding onto her hand) caught her before she hit the ground. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said her voice a bit shaky.

A few moments later they were at the pile.

"Here it is, Izzy" Felix said pulling her hand over so she could feel it. They climbed up onto the pile and sunk down a bit into the hay when they were seated. Listening to the wind whistling outside Felix sighed happily. They were safe.

"Felix" Izzy said after a while "do you think we'll be...uh... never mind."

"What Iz? Do I think we'll be what?

"No...its..its..its nothing" her voice quivered.

Felix was silent for a moment before saying gently "Izzy its alright if your afraid."

"I'm not a-fr-aid." her voice quivered again betraying her. She sighed knowing her voice had given her away. "I'm _sorry_."

"For what?" Felix asked a bit confused "Being scared?"

Izzy nodded, then realizing Felix couldn't see her in the dark said, "Yes...I don't want you to think I'm a fraidycat but... whats going to happen to us? We're out here somewhere stuck in a blizzard. We have no heat whatsoever, and what if we freeze out here? No one would know where we are and...oh I know I'm so stupid for being..._afraid_ like this but..." Her voice trailed off as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Felix must think I'm such a fool_ she thought _at least he can't see me crying. _She put her head in her hands.

"Its alright to be afraid Izzy. Everyone gets scared sometimes." Felix said softly as he put his hand on her shoulder "...and your not a fraidycat. No, you're... you're one of the bravest people I know Iz."

"I don't feel very brave." she said trying not to sound frightened, but failing miserably as she lifted her hands from her face.

"Do you think...we'll be alright?"

Felix could hear the fear in her voice and said rather compassionately "Sure we'll be alright Iz. The blizzard will be over in the morning, and we'll be back home safe and sound."

He wasn't very sure himself, but he wanted to make her feel better. Slipping his arms around her waist he continued "The sun will come out and the birds will be singing just like always. We'll be fine, don't worry."

Izzy shyly laid her head on his shoulder. "But what if we freeze out here? No one would know where we are and...where are we anyway?"

"We're in old Mr. Abraham's barn I suppose. Its a good ways behind his house which I guess I passed up. Don't worry about freezing though. We can snuggle up in the hay and stay warm all night.

Its not just for horses you know, hay also works as a great blanket."

Izzy smiled. She loved how Felix could always make her feel better. "Thank you Felix." she said feeling more unwanted tears well up in her eyes.

"Your Welcome Iz."

They stayed silent for a while. Felix was thinking about when he found her in the woods. She seemed alright now though."You know when I found you in the woods, you were completely delirious. Do you even remember?"

"Sorta. I don't remember you coming, I just remember seeing you die in front of me. Then I woke up in your arms and it was as if it had all been a bad dream."

Felix was still concerned. Even if she was fine now, things like that just weren't normal. He decided not to think about it any more for the moment, and shook the thought from his head.

Izzy didn't really think anything of it and payed no attention to it at all.

Felix could feel Izzy shivering and he tightened his arms around her.

"Felix" she said "I've been thinking lately about some things, and I guess now would be a good time to talk about them."

Felix stifled a yawn. He was really tired, but if Izzy wanted to talk, talk they would do. "Sure, what is it you want to talk about?"

Felix couldn't hide the tiredness in his voice from Izzy and she smiled to herself "Its alright Felix, I know you're tired. We can talk about later."

"No its alright. I'm..."

"No Felix, lets just get some sleep. Now that I think about it I'm tired myself." she said pulling away from him "Lets see if this hay is as warm as you say." 

Felix smiled at Izzy's rhyming words.

As they laid back into the hay they sunk down in it a little more. They were inches apart and Felix held on to Izzy's hand. After awhile (when she was sure he was still awake) Izzy said "You were right Felix. The hay does keep you warm."

"I told ya' Iz" Felix said with a yawn.

She scooted closer to him and he put his arm gently around her.

They closed their eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep.

They stayed that way until about four in the morning. The blizzard had long since ceased, and the moon shown down on the cold little town. They were both warm and cozy and sleeping peacefully in the hay when a loud cracking sound woke them up.

"What was that?" Izzy asked drearily as they sat up next to each other.

Felix hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

More cracking noises from above before

WHOOSH! In caved the roof and in poured tons of snow.

Izzy shrieked just before it buried them both.

A minute went by. Moonlight shown through the large hole in the roof.

Felix sat up out of the snow gasping. "IZZY!" he yelled looking next to him where the damsel he cared so much about had been only moments ago. He started digging in that spot saying her name over and over. He felt her fingertips after digging a bit and thrust his hand into the snow grasping her hand. He pulled her up and she gasped just as he had when the air hit her lungs.

She coughed brutally, and Felix about reburied her in his arms. "Oh Izzy" he said holding her as though he would never let her go. After two minutes though Izzy pulled back a little so she could look at him.

"I thought I'd lost you again." Felix whispered meeting her eyes in the moonlight.

"Again? When did you lose me before?" Izzy asked her voice equally as shaky as his had been.

"When I found you in the woods and you didn't know I was there... then you fainted and we almost got consumed by that blizzard...and"

Izzy put her finger on his lips. "We're alright now though." she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

Felix brushed them away with his thumb. He realized they were sitting in the snow freezing to death when he said "We need to get out of here."

"No kidding" Izzy said a smile coming onto her face.

Felix smiled too and together they struggled down the pile of snow.

The roof had only collapsed in the back half of the barn, but the front half was starting to creak like the back had done before. Felix undid the latch and they slipped out the door.

The full moon gave them enough light to see but that was all. They ran through the woods hand in hand until they came out at the main road. "King farm is closest." Felix said "If you want to get warm soon, that is."

Izzy nodded smiling and together they made their way to the farm.

Izzy stumbled a couple of times, but Felix was always there, holding on to her hand, making sure she didn't hit the ground.

They were soon inside the warm farmhouse and Felix was quietly shutting the door behind him.

His mother, father, and Cecily were in the kitchen drinking tea, having been awake all night with worry.

They heard the door shut and their heads shot up.

Cecily bounded from her chair first and went into the hall.

"FELIX, IZZY!" she yelled excitedly running over to them.

Janet and Alec were right behind her the second the words were from her mouth.

"Oh dear!" Janet said going over to them as well.

Everyone overwhelmed the two with endless questions talking all at once. Until Alec said loudly "Wait a minuet, wait a minuet. This is getting us nowhere. You two look almost frozen. Come get warm by the fire."

"Oh yes! How awful of me. You must be cold!" Janet said taking Izzy's shall and Felix's coat. They went into the parlor, where a fire was blazing. Cecily went to make them something to drink while they warmed up. Standing next to each other, hands stretched out towards the fire place, Felix and Izzy never wanted to move from that spot.

After a long ten minuets passed they moved to the sofa. Janet made sure they were both wrapped up with blankets and comfortable before they could explain what happened.

They had a lot to tell and it was going to be a long day. Especially since they had to tell it twice.

_... To be continued! _


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't like it Muriel, I don't like it at all." Clive Pettibone said to his wife as they sat on the porch late one night.

"They didn't do anything wrong Clive, the elements forced them into that barn," Muriel said sipping a cup of tea. "Felix King saved Izzy's life, and that's all there is to it."

Clive stood up and started pacing the porch "But they were out there all night, Muriel. If word got out, Izzy's reputation would be ruined for good."

"I hardly think the Kings will go and tell the _Avonlea Chronicle_ all the details. Felix's reputation would be ruined too if the gossips found out about this." Muriel said.

"I think I'll forbid Izzy from seeing that King boy from now on," Clive said. "She spends too much time with him anyways. As old as they are it's hardly proper for them to be alone without a chaperone." Clive paused his pacing to gaze at the moon. "One would think Felix King was courting my daughter." He looked at his wife "Well I won't have it, Muriel, I won't." He resumed his pacing at a more vigorous pace.

"Oh Clive, they're best friends. They have been since they were children, you know that. Besides, forbidding Izzy from seeing Felix won't do any good. As small as Avonlea is it would be hard for Izzy to obey your command. Plus Izzy works in the General Store with me several days a week, and the Kings are regular customers." Muriel said.

"I still think she shouldn't see him without a chaperone. In fact, I am going to insist that she abide by this if she wants to see that boy." Clive stopped again and glanced up at Izzy's bedroom window.

"But they aren't courting, Clive. Besides, who would be their chaperone? You travel abroad with your superintended job, and I work in the store all day." Muriel said.

"Hetty King would do it. In fact, I'll speak with her about it tomorrow." Clive sat back down on the porch swing. "Don't give me that look Muriel, Hetty is the perfect one to chaperone Felix King and my daughter when I'm not here. No one in Avonlea will argue with that. The matter is settled, so don't try and change my mind."

"I won't dear, but I will say that I think you are making a big mistake." Muriel said.

Clive wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Clive," Muriel said "What are we going to do about Izzy's – hallucination? Should we take her to a specialist, like Dr. Snow suggested?"

"I don't know my dear. If Dr. Snow didn't know what was wrong with her, what's to say some quack who charges an arm and a leg will?"

"Just think what could have happened to her if Felix hadn't found her." Muriel said "She could have frozen to death out there."

"I was luck and happenstance," Clive said. "If Izzy hadn't cried out that King boy would have walked right past her."

"Why don't you like Felix, Clive? He's a nice young man, and Izzy is very fond of his friendship."

"Too fond," Clive replied. "I don't think that Felix is right for Izzy. He was always a trouble maker as a boy."

"Izzy was just as mischievous as he was at that age. They're both different now in many ways." Muriel said.

"Don't I know it? Izzy's gone and grown up on me. She's a beautiful young woman now."

"She'll always be your little girl, Clive. Even if she has lots of beau's and marries one day, she'll still need you." Muriel said squeezing Clive's hand.

Clive sighed "I hope you're right, Muriel. Providence knows I need my little girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy came down the stairs the next morning, running a hand down the side of her skirt to smooth out the wrinkles.

"Izzy," her father called from his study.

She walked to the study and stuck her head through the door "Yes, father?"

He motioned her forward "I need to speak with you about something."

She went and stood behind him, her gaze casting down on his work "What are you working on?"

He waved his hand dismissively in the air "Never mind that, I have something important to talk to you about." He sighed and Izzy leaned on the corner of his desk.

"Where were you headed this morning?" he asked her.

"To meet Cecily at the lighthouse. We were going to bike to the lake."

Clive nodded.

"What did you want to talk with me about?"

"Isolde," Clive began "you're not a little girl anymore. You've put your trouser days behind you, and you've grown into a beautiful young woman." He took her hand "Instead of playing with the boys you're going to be chasing them off." He sighed again.

"Father what is it?"

"Izzy you're not going to like me for this, but it has to be done." Clive said.

"What has to be done?" Izzy asked.

"You spend too much time with that King boy. One would -"

"Felix?"

"Yes, Felix. One would think you two were courting. Now after -"

"Father, Felix and I are just friends." Izzy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stop interrupting me child. After what happened the night of the blizzard, I'm forbidding you from seeing Felix unless you're accompanied by a chaperone."

Izzy's eyes widened "Father you can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I am Izzy." Clive rose from his seat "Starting today I don't want you near that boy unless a chaperone is with you. If word spreads about that night, your reputation will be ruined."

"But we didn't do anything wrong. Felix saved my life."

"I'm putting my foot down on this, Izzy. It's for your own good. Besides, you're getting too old to be around young men without a proper chaperone. While I'm home, I will chaperone you and Felix, but while I'm away Hetty King will do the job."

"Ms. King? Oh Father please don't do this, it's not fair. Felix and I are best friends, that's all. We don't need a chaperone."

"You need a chaperone because I say you do, and that's the end of it." Clive sat back down at his desk and promptly ignored all of Izzy's protests.

"You can't do this." Izzy said "You think you can dictate who I'm friends with just because you don't like someone I do? Well I won't accept that." Izzy turned on her heal and exited the study in pursuit of Muriel. This wasn't right, and her father knew it. If anyone could change his mind it was Muriel.

* * *

Muriel tied on her store apron in preparation for opening time. "I'm sorry Izzy, but it won't do any good. Your father is as stubborn as a mule. I won't be able to change his mind."

"Why does Father have to do this? Felix and I are only friends." Izzy said.

Muriel picked up a duster, "Your father cares about you very much, Izzy. Perhaps when all of this dies down he will let you see Felix on your own terms."

Izzy shook her head "Father is set in his ways, and he doesn't bend easily. He'll never let me see Felix alone again."

To be continued in a sequel called "Courting Days"

~ The End ~


End file.
